


The Children of the Dragon

by dannyel2017



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Dynamics, Hatchlings, His name is Daeron, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Queen Lyanna Stark, Some Humor, jon is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyel2017/pseuds/dannyel2017
Summary: Their marriage was the will of the king, of his father and her brother. While King Rhaegar has had a peaceful reign since taking the throne from his father, is he now able to strengthen the Targaryen dynasty when his predecessor failed?





	The Children of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I will check for grammatical and syntax errors in a few hours. Now I need to get some sleep and I wanted to post this asap.

Alyss rushed through the halls of Maegor’s Holdfast gripping tightly the towels in her hands with her small fingers. Why, oh why did she not think to ask where the prince’s room was when lady Cyanna had explained her the tasks she was to perform the night before. It was her first day as a handmaiden in King’s Landing since she arrived from the Eyrie and nothing could’ve gone worse.

 

“Here! In here!” A loud voice could be heard from one of the open doors she had passed behind, neglectfully leaving in unchecked in her rush. As her eyes darted into the large chamber, which was most definitely not a bedroom, the figure of a topless man with a lithe, yet muscular body approached her. The girl’s breath stopped as she realized the platinum locks of hair that were partially hiding one of his lilac eyes and what these features meant. Bowing before him to hide her maiden blush, Alyss mumbled an apology and asked for forgiveness. Daring to look at him again, she was met by the man’s confused expression.

 

“It matters not.” He said as he took one towel and started wiping the sweat off of his face, neck and chest, without a care in the world. “Put the others on the table over there and go fetch my sister.”

 

“Yyyes… your grace.” Alyss responded mechanically as she walked to the only table in the room to put the towels down, her body slightly shaking with each step that she made. There was a strange white dust on the floor and her nose could smell a strange perfumed scent, yet she was not able to locate its source.

 

“You do know where my sister is, I pressume ?” Viserys asked in an abrasive tone, regretting the next second that the words came out of his mouth. Most of the times he would not stand for incompetent servants and would dismiss them angrily, but this handmaiden had an opposite effect on him. He had to force himself to suppress a chuckle while watching her stumble in the room scared and disoriented. “In the Maidenpool. Get a guard to guide you there . Tell Daenerys that I have an _urgent matter_ and that I require her presence as soon as possible. Now go find her!” The King’s brother sighed and then uncovered the painting he had been working on in the past fortnight – almost dry and finally completed, at least to him it seemed so. He sighed when he realized that he barely had any painting materials left. At least in Dorne he would be closer to Essos which would mean he can get the materials he needed easier and faster.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Daenerys did not have time to guess the reason why her brother Viserys had summoned her this early into the morning. He knew damn well that she was a deep sleeper and that she needed as much rest as she can get to compensate for the events that were going to happen at court. Her brother’s wedding was one thing – she and him were always close – but her own wedding was another matter entirely. Luckily for her, the Crown Prince was pretty enough, with an angular jaw and high cheekbones, _just like Viserys_ , but he still looked too much of a northerner, with black curls and dark greyish eyes, inherited  from his  lady mother, _the Queen._

 

As she arrived  in Viserys’s secondary chamber, the one he likes to use for painting and for singing the harp, Daenerys was met by a loud yawn. Barely able to get up from his improvised bed of pillows, the Prince walked up to his sister who stood at the door and pulled her into a brotherly embrace.

 

“You smell.” She jokingly wishpered into his year.

 

A hint of false outrage could be seen on the young man’s faced as he defended himself. “I smell of hard work. Speaking of which, this is why I asked you to be here.”

 

“What have you said to that poor servant girl you sent to me? She seemed scared out of her mind when she came and disrupted my sleep.”

 

Viserys shrugged pretending to not know what Daenerys was talking about. In fact, he had already forgotten why the girl had been so uncomfortable in his presence; the Targaryens were not know to eat human flesh, burn it however, that was another story. The Mad King’s shadow hadn’t disappeared yet from the mind of the realm.

 

“Tell me honestly, what do you think?” He said, pointing his sister to the painting, with an expectant look on his face and a fear of criticism.

 

Dany’s jaw almost fell to the floor. It  was almost as Arianne Martell was there in the room with them, sharing an intimate moment with any person that layed eyes on her. Her bronze like skin was almost shinning, barely being covered by a short white dress that left not much to the imagination regarding her ample bussom. Her full lips, slightly apart, as if she was catching her breath, exhausted, were arched in a satisfied smile. Viserys’s painting captured Arianne’s personality perfectly, Dany thought, yet the way she was wearing all this jewlry while in bed striked as odd.

 

“It looks very much like her. But who in their right mind wears necklaces, bracelets and a golden circlet while they’re in bed?”

 

“Well, she does. At least she did in Sunspear when I visited her.” He spoke a bit defensively but relieved that this was the only negative observation Dany made. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt the impact of his sister’s palm on his right cheek.

 

“How dare you, how dare you not tell me you had bedded Arianne Martell right under her father’s nose when we were in a diplomatic  visit.” The Targaryen princess was almost belly laughing at the idea of an unsuspecting Doran Martell discussing the marriage terms in the mornings with Viserys, after her brother had probably spent the night with the man’s daughter.

 

“There isn’t too much to tell about.” Viserys paused, thinking of something. “She did boast about her experience with many men before we... started, although… her cunt was much more tighter than I had expected.” The Prince wondered why his sister’s purple eyes were larger than usual and why she seemed like she was in a state of continuous amazemen. After a moment he realized: he was talking about his betrothed tight cunt with a 17 year old maiden whose only education about what happens between a man and a woman in the sheets was given by a septa.

 

Viserys Targaryen knew he was  impulsive and was most of the times speaking without considering what he is about to say, but this time, he _had to_ be to one to explain it to Daenerys; better him than a northern woman, who also happened to be the mother of the future King.

 

Daenerys was listening dumb founded to all that her brother had to say about what goes on on the wedding night between man and wife without saying a word. The information was scary but not too hard to digest and ... quite intriguing. Still, her septa would probably faint for a very long time instead of being intrigued, if she heard such language.

 

“He won’t probably ask you on your wedding night, but at some point he may, that if he won’t frequent whore houses or take mistresses, or maybe even then he will. If he asks you to use your mouth on him, do not do it under any circumstance unless he does it to you first. If, at some point, you choose to keep a lover yourself,you must always use Moon Tea when you lie with him Dany. And that, the lover I mean, my advice is to wait until you first have trueborn heirs. If you find yourself in the situation of actually having and wanting to lie with him, Daeron I mean, regularly, and he doesn’t please you properly, you must let him know, but delicately. The best way is with a slap on his face and a mean angry look. Subtle comments also work. If he has any wits about him, he’ll understand.”

 

The color of Daenerys’s cheeks changed from rosy to pale to rosy to pale again in a matter of minutes. This was _not_ like anything that the septas had told her. Suddenly this whole marriage affair could end up not in sadness and disappointment, which she thought she could handle, but in embarrassment, which she was absolutely not fond of.

 

“And remember, try and spend time with him before the wedding day. He arrives tomorrow in King’s Landing from his trip at The Wall. There will be about three quarters of a moon before my wedding and yours comes 7 days after.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Alyss managed to get through the first day successfully after her first two encounters that day. She managed to get to know the household better and found out from the other handmaids that Prince Viserys is a bit more _eccentric_ than an usual lord. ‘ _Of course he’s more eccentric. He’s a prince!_ ’ Alyss thought. She thought that there could be worse things than handing out requests to servants randomly, not caring that a handmaid should be cleaning rooms, not going to the market to check what clothing materials or what other finery had been imported from across the Narrow Sea.

 

“How was your day my dear? Do you find your accommodations comfortable?” A protective hand rested on her shoulder as she turned around to see a middle aged man with a kind smile.

 

“Uncle Baelish! It’s so good to see you again!” Alyss beamed and pulled Littlefinger in a soft hug.


End file.
